ZSF2/Savannah Parsons
Condition *'Pending Points': 0 (This is blank at the beginning) *'Wounds': N/A (Characters lack wounds at the beginning) Skills Attributes (74) *'Learning:' +20 (0/11) *'Reading:' +15 *'Stamina:' +10 (1/4) *'Athletics:' +5 (1/2) *'Endurance:' +5 (1/2) **'Cold Tolerance:' -5 *'Precision:' +5 (1/2) *'Willpower:' +5 (1/2) *'Perception:' +5 *'Training:' +5 *'Strength:' +4 Combat (5) *'Pistols:' +5 (1/2) Unarmed (10) *'Wrestling:' +10 (1/6) Constructive (14) *'Cooking:' +10 *'Trapsetting:' +9 (3/4) *'Ingenuity:' +5 *'Firearms:' -10 Knowledge (14) *'Jury-Rigging:' +9 (2/4) *'Electronics: '+5 Recreational (64) *'Spraypaint Art:' +23 *'Art:' +20 *'Music:' +11 (1/4) *'Hairstyling:' +10 (4/5) Survival (38) *'Stealth:' +30 (2/13) *'Looting:' +5 *'Packrat:' +5 *'Alcohol Tolerance:' +3 *'Foraging: '-5 Affinity *'Rebecca Arrington:' +11 *'Sarasa Kimura:' +2 *'Kyung-Seok "Keu" Pan:' +1 Perks *'Perk Name' (+Skill Level Acquired) **Perk Effect Flaws *'Mute:' You are incapable of speaking, if you gain an alternative form of communication that is easy to understand (Such as telepathy) your lack in prior experience in basic communication cuts the effective skill of said communication in half. Worth 30 points. Items Weapons *'Good (+) Glock 17 9mm pistol:' 65/2/+5, 6/10 current mag, 1 mag Armor *'Perfect (*) Gas Mask:' +15 LR, +5 Defense, -10 Perception, -3 Accuracy, +35 Against gasses, +10 Spraypaint Art *'Fair (=) Brown Knit Cap:' Base +0 LR, +0 Defense **** *'Fair (=) Female Lingerie:' Black G-string. *'Fair (=) Gloves: '''Brown. *'Fair (=) Paint Respirator:' Base +5 LR, +0 Defense, -5 Perception *'Fair (=) Radiohead T-shirt:' Has the cover of OK Computer on the front. **** *'Fair (=) Radiohead T-shirt: Has the cover of The Bends on the front. *'Fair (=) Form-fitting Jeans: '''x2 **** *'Poor (-) Basic Clothing: 'One brown tank-top, one orange t-shirt, two pairs of jeans. *'Poor (-) Vans Sneakers: '+2 Agility **** Consumables * Tools *'Fair (=) Spraypaint Can: **'1x Red: '(4/5) **'2x Blue:' (1/5) **'2x Green:' (3/5) **'2x Yellow:' (2/5) **'2x Orange:' (3/5) *'Fair (=) Hair Dye:' **'2x Blonde: '(5/5) **'1x Purple: '(5/5) **'1x Brown: '(5/5) **'1x Black:' (5/5) **'1x Blue:' (4/5) **'1x Red: '(5/5) *'Perfect (*) Oil Painting Kit:' +15 to Art checks and to making own paint colors. 34/37 uses remaining. History Savannah Mirelle Parsons was born in Visalia, California on February 5th, 1988. She suffered from bacterial meningitis as an infant, and nearly died. Doctors were able to save her life, but because of the infection, she lost her ability to speak. Regardless of this, though, she had a fairly normal life growing up. She was taught sign language when she was younger and had to attend special classes for disabled children. This gave her a slight feeling of exclusion, not helped by how weird she felt when she looked at pretty girls, but it didn't bother her too much at first. She took it in stride and soon found her calling in art. Not the usual form of art, though. Graffiti. At first, her parents did not approve of this. Like others, they considered graffiti to be a form of vandalism, not a form of art. But when they saw the work she had made on large posterboards, they noticed her true talent and supported her. Eventually, Savannah got accepted to an art school when she was eighteen, and she began to study further, wanting to do graffiti for a living. It was around this time that she started to come to the realization that she was a lesbian. She took her chances with this, making friends with most of the girls in her classes. One day, she met a girl named Valerie. They got along very well, hanging out pretty often and helping each other with their work. While Savannah was a graffiti artist, Valerie was more into sculpting. Although they became very good friends and shared a lot of things with each other, Savannah could never muster up the courage to ask her out or tell her how much she liked her. Then, one day, while Savannah was in her studio apartment working on a large canvas for one of the school's annual art fairs, the news started broadcasting stories of the walking dead. Panicked and worried for not just her own safety, but Valerie's as well, Savannah packed up her paint respirator and paint cans in a messenger bag, grabbed her keys and raced out of her apartment, locking it behind her. After driving through the town and seeing all of the chaos, she just started to worry even more. Finally, she made it to Valerie's apartment building and raced up the stairs as fast as she could, going to knock on her door, only to find that it was cracked open. Pushing the door open the rest of the way, she saw Valerie standing in the middle of the room. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw her, thankful that she was okay...or so she thought. After taking one step into the room, she heard a light moaning noise coming from her. Assuming she was in pain, she approached her a bit more and tapped her shoulder. Valerie turned around and Savannah paled in shock, seeing her friend's lifeless eyes staring at her with hunger. Tears began to streak down Savannah's face as she stepped backward, shaking her head in denial. She came here to keep her safe, only to find that she was too late. Just before Valerie lunged out at her to feed, Savannah ran out of the room, pulling the door closed and leaving her crush locked inside. With nothing left but her art, Savannah just ran, eventually finding a place to hide with an Irish forger and two other women. She stayed here for some time until they were located by the group and taken back to the base. For quite some time after arrival, Savannah kept to herself, choosing not to speak with anyone or even leave her room. Although she became less reclusive over time, she was frequently rude and abrasive towards almost everyone else on base, her past experiences driving her to misanthropy. However, she developed a very close, deep relationship with Rebecca Arrington, leading to an actual romance between them. Extras (Optional) Achievements *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes *The Speechless *Reclusive Artist Category:Characters